


An Interlude

by lazylyz



Series: fair game oneshots [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, shipwrecked fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Clover and Qrow open up to each other while out on a mission taking place during chapter 5.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: fair game oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	An Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ship wrecked fanzine. If you haven't seen the rest you can here https://shipwreckedfanzine.tumblr.com/post/612683074910699520/ship-wrecked-fanzine-is-out

“The kids eager this morning?” A gravelly voice asked. Clover looked over his shoulder from where he stood alone at the job board studying the remaining missions available for the day to the door where Qrow ambled his way into the briefing room.

“You’re just late,” he replied as Qrow took his place next to Clover. Qrow rolled his eyes at Clover and shoved his hands in his pockets. He had an unconcerned look on his face about the matter, and Clover wondered if he had planned on being alone today.

“The kids already selected their missions for the day,” Clover continued when Qrow didn’t add anything to the conversation. “My team decided to assist them after yesterday’s recommendations in the training room. They left ten minutes ago.”

“Ah, I see,” Qrow said staring at the board. Clover waited for half a second to see if he would continue, but when he didn’t Clover scrolled through the remaining missions for him to see.

“I was looking at solo missions, but if you want, you’re welcome to join me,” Clover offered with a glance. Qrow met his gaze briefly before his eyes flicked up and down, assessing what Clover didn’t know. He seemed to make a decision and waved to the job board.

“Okay, where were you thinking of going then?” Qrow asked.

“There are several wall patrols as well as a city center clean up. It’s up to you really, I have no preference in the matter.”

Qrow eyed him. “We’ll go to the wall then.”

***

The wind howled in their ears as the door to their aircraft opened. Clover gave his customary two-fingered salute to Qrow before making the jump. The edge of the wall loomed high as they dropped behind it both taking their own routes down. Using Kingfisher’s grapple, Clover lowered himself to the ground landing with several light steps. He glanced around for Qrow. Not seeing him, he put his finger to his ear pushing his comms open.

“Where did you land?” Clover asked, retracting Kingfisher and hooking it on his belt.

“I’m right here.” Clover heard from the alleyway behind him. Qrow strode out, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. “Shall we?”

For the better part of an hour, they patrolled the streets. The dreary rain kept the mood sedated. As a result, Clover made sure their conversation was light. He asked about the kids' training and growth and filled Qrow in on what they had been doing in Atlas and Mantle. After some time, Clover could tell Qrow was getting antsy. They had yet to come across any Grimm, and patrolling the streets tended to draw more attention than necessary.

“Since there’s not much Grimm activity down here right now, we’ll probably have a better view from up above,” Clover said, looking up to the empty wall above.

Qrow followed his gaze to the wall and shrugged. “Whatever you say, Lucky Charm.”

Clover readied Kingfisher. With a swift flick, he latched the hook around the top railing of the wall making sure it was secure with a sharp tug. He looked back to Qrow with a sly smirk, wrapping his arm around the man’s waist and pulling him in tight against his body.

“Hold on,” Clover said into his ear as he started to pull them both up effortlessly. Qrow rolled his eyes but returned the embrace. The edges of a faint smile curling at his lips. Clover chuckled and gripped Qrow’s stiff frame tighter. “Just relax. This is faster than whatever you had planned.”

“Not for me. I was just going to let you figure it out on your own.”

“Well, this works for the both of us,” Clover reasoned as they neared the top.

He pushed Qrow up and over. The man turned and extended him a hand. Clover grasped the offering and let himself be pulled up next to Qrow. The air billowed over the edge of the wall, crisp and clear. They braced themselves against the buffeting swells. Clover let his hand linger in Qrow’s for a moment making sure they were both steady before dropping it.

Qrow nodded and turned to look out at the tundra where it spread to the horizon. Clover watched Qrow take in the vista letting the serene atmosphere wash over both of them.

“It’s quite a sight from up here. Atlas gives you a bird's eye view, and as breathtaking as that is, it doesn’t beat looking out over the horizon.”

Qrow chuckled to himself. “You have no idea.”

The response gave Clover pause. He wondered if he could pry a little more now that Qrow’s mood appeared to have lifted.

“If you don't mind me asking,” Clover started, not quite sure where to go. “Well, if it's not too prying and you’re willing to tell me…”

“No, go ahead.”

“I noticed you were pretty quiet this morning. I mean more than usual. Is everything okay?”

“Hm, oh yeah. Just a lot on my mind.”

Clover waited for more giving Qrow the time he needed to put his thoughts together.

“We already talked about the girls, and everyone else,” Qrow said with a glance at Clover out of the corner of his eye. Clover nodded and waited for him to continue.

“This is the longest I’ve been in one place for a while. It takes a little getting used to.”

“Really? Feeling cooped up?”

“That's certainly one way of putting it,” Qrow scoffed.

“Is that why you wanted to come to the wall?” Clover asked.

Qrow looked past Clover to the vast tundra. Clover followed his gaze. Large snow drifts dotted the way to the mountains in the far-off distance, but the stark expanse held no color only the blinding reflection of the sun. Clover looked back at Qrow whose gaze was still on the horizon. There was a hunger behind his eyes that Clover couldn’t place. A want he had never felt before.

“Ah, it is quiet out here. Peaceful,” Qrow answered after a time. “The open-air makes me feel like traveling.”

“Really?” Clover asked. He could place the look on Qrow’s features now. A drive he knew never had. “I wouldn’t know what that’s like.”

“Really?” Qrow whipped his head away from the view to meet Clover’s eyes. “You’ve never left? Not even on missions?”

“Nope. No need, really. Everyone else gets the call and I stay here, holding down the home front,” Clover said. “When was the last time you stayed in one place?”

“Beacon, and even then, it was only a few weeks during the Vital Festival.” Qrow paused and looked back at Mantle. “Before that, I was out scouting. I'm used to being in the field, so this is…” He motioned to Atlas above. “Different. I didn't really get time to, I don’t know, reintegrate back into society before Beacon fell. With Ozpin missing and Ruby recovered, I shadowed after them while searching for Oz.”

“How long were you in the field before?”

“Too long.”

Clover pondered his quick response. For someone so dedicated to his family, the man clearly put a lot of distance between them. “That must have been lonely.”

“Yeah, but I'm used to it.”

“Just because you’re used to it, doesn't mean that's what you need or deserve.” Clover bowed his head in Qrow’s direction and gave him a knowing look. “You should be allowed to take what you need as well.” Qrow looked at him with wide eyes. “It must have been very difficult for you, trekking across the world not knowing Ozipn’s whereabouts. I'm impressed you guys made it here, especially with everything that happened in Haven.”

“It certainly wasn't all sunshine and roses. “

“I don't doubt that,” Clover said. He strode ahead and took a step in front of Qrow. He turned back and held up a hand stopping Qrow in his tracks. “If you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. I know how hard it is to not have someone to vent to or at least confide in. And considering how Ironwood is handling his stress right now, I don’t know if that’s the best option for you or for him. I know we’re not exactly the closest and whatever happened in Haven or on the way here has you all on edge, but we do care, even though we may not be the best at showing it.”

Qrow scoffed, but he couldn’t hide the soft smile. He opened his mouth to say something but paused. The quirk in his brow was the only warning Clover got.

“I think you do a decent job of showing it.” Qrow then motioned between them. “Are we going to talk about this then?”

Clover blushed a bright red, mouth gaped open as a slight gasp escaped. He wasn’t expecting Qrow to call him out so quickly, but then again, he wasn’t exactly being subtle with his flirting.

“I meant the partner thing,” Qrow quickly clarified. The hint of a blush formed on his cheeks as well. “Not wherever your mind just went. We can talk about that later.”

“Right partners,” Clover faintly said, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact the Qrow wasn’t going to skirt around the issue.

“It is obvious Ironwood has thought about it. Otherwise, he would have had you partnered up by now.”

“He's mentioned it a few times,” Clover said, recalling the extensive meetings they had had in his office going over countless documents, reports, and what scarce video they could find. Clover retracted the statement at Qrow’s scoff, “Okay, more than a few times.”

“He hand selects his teams. I’d be surprised if he wasn’t prepared for me coming, or at least attempting to set something up,” Qrow said.

“Often enough that I had a good idea of who you were before you got here,” Clover conceded.

“And yet you still arrested me,” Qrow complained.

“Hey, I was following orders, and we had no clue it was you guys till we got down there. We had to keep appearances up, you know since you all did steal an airship.”

Qrow scoffed and shook his head with a glance in Clover’s direction, “Right, and how do you feel about teaming up?”

“You know,” Clover said, “anyone else would have never asked how I felt, but you… you lead with it.” Qrow raised an eyebrow at him, and Clover knew without a doubt where their partnership could go. “I feel pretty confident about it.”

“Confident it would work or confident it would fail?”

“Work,” Clover replied with no hesitation. He was sure he and Qrow would seamlessly be able to blend their fighting styles. Not to mention their semblances. He was eager to test their bounds. See how they interacted with each other and what they could gain from it.

“You don't even know me.”

“And you knew everyone on your other team right away?”

“That was different. We were going through school.”

“Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't get to know each other now. And besides, we’re adults. I would think by this point you would know what you want in a partner.”

Qrow examined him closely eyes roaming every visible portion of Clover. Clover felt his cheeks warms under the studious gaze, but he was determined not to look away. He knew he could be pushy when there was a chance the outcome could be good.

“Whatever your decision is, I'll not be offended,” Clover offered him.

“You would be offended if I wanted to work with you?” Qrow teased, flipping Clover’s wording back at him.

Clover smirked, happy that Qrow was picking up what he was putting down, but he needed this conversation to remain professional. “That's not what I meant. I… don't base your decision off me.”

Qrow’s smirk faded and he put his hands in his pockets. “Listen, I don't work like that. I'm not Atlas Military, and I never will be. I was trained by Ozpin, so I take into account my whole team’s wellbeing. If we're going to do this, if… it's just a big decision and I don't know if I plan on staying.”

“I would never expect you to be military. Think of it as a huntsmen partnership. I’m not going to hold you to Ironwood’s standards,” Clover said, hoping that idea would give him a little leeway or a foot into Qrow’s thought process.

“I mean,” Qrow started slowly, but the glint in his eye had returned. “He would frown upon workplace relationships, especially between partners so…”

Clover felt his heartrate accelerate, but he schooled his reaction and raise a single eyebrow at Qrow. “I thought we were going to leave that for later.”

“After you pulled me up the wall? Showing off like some…”

Clover didn’t want to hear what snide comment Qrow was going to make. He quickly reached out placing his hands over Qrow’s mouth and stopping the words in their place.

“Later,” he said trying to keep the frantic beat of his heart from effecting his tone. He didn’t want to push the conversation there yet. Not when he wanted to take things at a measured pace. He didn’t want to push Qrow somewhere he wasn’t willing to go just because the huntsman wanted to respond to his flirting.

Qrow’s eyes shown with teasing mirth, and Clover could feel his smile under his hands. Maybe he was wrong about what Qrow wanted. He pulled away slowly, and the warmth of Qrow’s skin lingered in his hands.

He cleared his throat and took several quick steps away. Even though he wanted to have this conversation, they were supposed to be patrolling the wall. He started walking away and Qrow fell into step beside him. Hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face.

“So, we'll work together for now,” Clover said, steering the conversation back to a more professional manner. “See how it goes, and then you make a decision. If your girls go, follow them. You are all better together. And besides, they need someone looking out for them.”

There atop the wall, Qrow stood, with the biting breeze whipping his hair around. The still tundra on one side; the quiet edge of Mantle on the other. The place in between two moments, Clover waited, watching and hoping.

“Okay hotshot,” Qrow said. “For the time being… while we’re in Atlas, we’ll see where this goes.”

“Does that mean I can try to get to know you better?”

“Eh, do push your luck on that one,” Qrow said with a smirk. A distant roar echoed up the wall to their position and both men looked down the street side in Mantle. Qrow pulled Harbinger from its secured place and glanced to Clover with a smirk. “You’ll have to hold your questions till later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Clover replied in turn, readying Kingfisher and jumping down the wall. He would have to take what he could get, and hey, at least he could use this to test how well their semblances blended.


End file.
